Revolution Sentai Zodiac Ranger
by Colton989
Summary: After saving a dragon man, Shouta Mitsuru is given the Dragon stone and becomes the Dragon Red Ranger. He now had travel through the many worlds and find the other eleven zodiac rangers
1. chapter 1

In a universe of a hundred worlds, the God of the Zodiac created twelve magical stones, and spread them all over the universe. These stones give whoever holds them special power. The stones aren't given to just anyone, they are given to those who have a good heart and soul. But there are people with dark hearts that want the Zodiac stones for infinite power, and will do anything to get their hands on them.

It's a dark starry night, in Shibuya, Tokyo. In the middle of a small park, a strange creature came from a large portal. The creature was muscular and had green scales all over his face and body, and tiny wings on his back. He was wearing a black skintight suit with a red cloak. He pulls out a red small round stone with a tiny white crystal dragon inside.

"I must find a successor," the dragon man said.

"Smokey, come back!" A young man yelled.

Shouta Mitsuru was chasing after his skinny Russian Blue cat. He had messy black hair and was skinny. He was wearing a baggy black hoodie, red t-shirt, gray shorts, and flip flops.

"The dog is gone now, stop running!" He yelled.

The cat then ran into the street. A car was about to hit the cat, but the Shouta stopped the car. The cat made it safely through the road. Out of nowhere, the cloaked being caught the cat and waited for its owner.

"There you are, Smokey," Shouta said.

"Is he yours?" the cloaked man asked.

"Yeah. We were just leaving the vet, but then a dog scared him and he jumped out of my hands," Shouta answered.

"You love cats?" The cloaked man asked.

"I love cats, especially this little guy," Shouta answered.

The cat then started meowing while looking at the cloaked man.

"Smokey! That's rude!" Shouta yelled while taking his cat from the man's arms.

"Did he say something?" The cloaked man asked.

"I'm sorry, he said you had scales," Shouta said.

"He said that? How?" The cloaked man asked.

"That's easy, I can talk to cats," Shouta answered.

"Well then, I must be going," the cloaked man said, "farewell."

The cloaked man walked off, minding his own business.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Shouta said in disappointment.

Shouta is in his apartment. He's laying on his bed, with his cat Smokey by his side.

"I swear Smokey, everyone always leaves whenever I talk about talking to cats," Shouta said to his cat.

"I don't blame them, you say that every time," Smokey said, revealing that Shouta was telling the truth, "if you don't want to be alone, then stop saying that."

"But other than besides that, I don't anything else," Shouta said.

"How about this?" Smokey asked, "This is Smokey. We'll be leaving, it's lunchtime."

"How does that help?" Shouta asked.

"It's how I avoid mating season," Smokey answered.

"I'm hungry, I'm starving," Shouta mocked Smokey, "I want a large salmon with the side of mayonnaise."

"Yeesh, you know I hate fish," Smokey said making the two laugh.

Shouta then picks up Smokey and lifts in the air.

"I never had any friends," Shouta said, "But I'm glad I got you buddy."

"And I always appreciate it," Smokey said.

All of a sudden, they heard something explode.

"What was that?" Shouta asked.

They looked out the apartment window to see what happen. They saw the cloaked man they met being by strange people.

"That cloaked man from earlier," Smokey said

"He looks like he needs help," Shouta said.

"Then let's go," Smokey said before running to the door.

"Smokey, wait!" Shouta yelled.

The cloaked man was surrounded by weird green creatures. The man looked at his small red stone.

"I can't use it yet," he said.

He then ran toward the creatures as they charged at him. The creatures had curved daggers in their hands and swung them around. The man dodged every swing and counter attacked with hard punches.

Watching from a safe distance, Shouta and Smokey were mesmerized by the action.

"This is amazing," Shouta said.

"Quite the show," Smokey said.

"Wait, now who's that?" Shouta asked.

Another strange figure walked toward the cloaked man. This thing looked like a monstrous wolf. It was wearing bronze breast plate, bronze shoulder pads with spikes on them, black torn pants, and bronze kneepads with spikes on them.

"Lang," the cloaked man said.

"You know, it's funny," Lang said.

"What is?" The cloaked man asked.

"The zodiac of the dog," Lang answered, "There are many types of dogs. Sometimes wolves and foxes can be counted as dogs. But again, the zodiac chose dog. They weren't very specific."

"You can still do good without the zodiac," The cloaked man said, "Please Lang."

"Sorry, but my mind was made up a long time ago," Lang said.

"So be it," the cloaked man said.

The cloaked man took his red stone a place in the tiny socket in a large black bracelet on his left wrist. The bracelet made a noise.

"RYU STONE"

"MODE, TRANSFORM"

"Zodiac Unleash!" The cloaked yelled.

He formed his arms into a "Z" and then shot his arms forward. A small red spirit shaped like a dragon came out of the stone and flew into the cloaked man's chest. His body then glowed red. He then gain a new outfit. He had on red skintight suit with white gloves, white boots, a gold belt, and silver "Z1" on his the right side of his chest. He also had on a red helmet with the black visor shaped like a dragon head.

"Chief Spirit, Ryu Red!" The cloaked yelled.

Shouta and Smokey saw the whole transformation scene.

"Wow," Shouta said.

"Woah," Smokey said.

"Now we can have some fun," Lang said.

The red man and Lang ran toward each other. The red man tried to kick him, but Lang blocked each one. Lang clawed the red man in the chest, but the red man was skilled. Then red man knocked down Lang with an uppercut.

"Tch! Bastard," Lang said in pain.

Suddenly, the red man felt he was being electrocuted by his own suit. His red outfit disappeared, leaving him in his black suit and red cloak. The cloaked man dropped his knees exhausted.

The sudden fall of the red man shocked Shouta and Smokey.

"What happened?" Shouta asked still hiding, "he needs help now."

"Do you want to die?" Smokey asked, "that thing will tear you apart."

"But I can't let him die, Smokey," Shouta said, "I never let you die, remember?"

"That's..." Smokey tried to say something.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going in there," Shouta said.

"You're too injured to stay in ranger form," Lang said fully recovered.

"I... I can still fight without it," the cloaked man said.

"Sometime or sooner, you'll have to give up the zodiac stone," Lang said, "You might as well give it up now."

"Hey!" Shouta yelled.

'The human from earlier?' The cloaked man thought to himself.

"Leave that guy alone or I'm calling the police!" Shouta yelled.

"Scalies, grab him," Lang commanded.

The weird scaled creatures came from nowhere and grabbed Shouta.

"What good can you do?" Lang asked, "You're just a human."

"I don't want trouble, just leave us alone," Shouta said.

"Your people are not part of the zodiac, maybe ask your leader to join us," Lang said.

"Shut up, Dog Face!" Shouta yelled.

"I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf!" Lang yelled while kneeing Shouta in the stomach.

"Stop!" The cloaked man yelled.

Smokey had to help his dear friend.

"Ugh, I'm gonna regret this," Smokey said to himself.

He ran after Lang and bit in the leg.

"Gah! Damn cat!" Lang yelled.

He kicked Smokey and he hit a park lamp.

"Smokey!" Shouta yelled.

Shouta finally freed himself from the monsters and ran straight to best friend.

"Please no, no, Smokey," Shouta said.

The cloaked man saw Shouta on his with his cat in his arms.

"I can't be alone, not again," Shouta said with tears in his eyes.

(Flashback)

A seven year old Shouta was walking home from school. He was all alone, his parents weren't with him and he has no friends to talk to.

"No one will play with me," Shouta said.

He then stopped and stood still as tears poured from his eyes.

"All I want is just a friend!" Shouta cried.

He then cried for quite a while. But then all of a sudden a voice.

"Why you crying?"

"Who's there?" Shouta asked in fear.

There no one, he couldn't see anyone around him. But then looked down and found a baby Russian Blue kitten.

"Hey kitty, you lost?" Shouta asked the kitten.

"Where am I?" The kitten asked.

"WAH! A talking cat!" Shouta yelled.

"You hear me?" The kitten asked.

"I'm... talking to you," Shouta said.

He couldn't believe what just happened.

"I can talk to you!" Shouta said in excitement.

"You hear me, you hear me!" The kitten said.

Shouta's wish came true, he finally made a friend.

"Smokey," Shouta said to himself.

"Heh, stupid cat," Lang said.

"He is not a stupid cat," Shouta said.

"What did you say?" Lang asked.

"Smokey is my friend, and you hurt him!" Shouta yelled.

Shouta stood up and faced Lang.

"Before him, I was all alone. He was my only sign of comfort in this world. Now he's gone, I'm all alone again. But just because he's gone, it doesn't mean I will be alone forever. Smokey, you will always be in my heart!"

After Shouta's speech, the cloaked man's red stone floated out of his bracelet and flew to Shouta.

"What's this?" Shouta asked confused.

"That's the zodiac stone, give it to me!" Lang yelled.

"No," Shouta said. He grabbed the stone ran to the cloaked man.

"What do I do?" Shouta asked.

"Here, use this," The cloaked man said while giving him his bracelet, "put the bracelet on, and do what I do."

"Okay," Shouta said.

cloaked man took his red stone a place in the tiny socket in a large black bracelet on his left wrist. The bracelet made a noise.

"RYU STONE"

"MODE, TRANSFORM"

"Zodiac Unleash!" Shouta yelled.

He formed "Z" pose and then shot his arms forward. The small dragon spirit came out of the stone and flew into Shouta's chest. His body then glowed red. He then gained the red suit.

"King Spirit, Ryu Red!" The cloaked yelled.

"King Spirit, huh? I like it," the cloaked man said.

"I feel something inside me," Shouta said.

"You use that on them," The cloaked man said.

"Dammit, Scalies attack!" Lang commanded.

"Now go!" The cloaked man yelled.

"Yes sir!" Shouta yelled.

With his enhanced speed and strength, he took out each one.

"Alright, where's Dog Face?" Shouta said.

"That coward got away, but you'll see him again," the cloaked man said.

"Oh," Shouta said in disappointment as he turned back. But then he heard another voice.

"Ugh, that made me wanna puke."

Shouta turned around to see who said that. He was in tears when saw where the voice came from.

"I had to request beef for dinner," Smokey said on all fours.

"Smokey!" Shouta yelled with joy as he ran toward his best friend.

"What happened?" Smokey asked.

"I thought you were dead," Shouta answered with tears running down his cheeks.

"So I have eight lives left?" Smokey asked.

"I don't care how many," Shouta said, "as long as you're here, I'm happy."

The reunion was cut short.

"Alright human, let's get us to base," the cloaked man said.

"Base?" Shouta asked.

"Human, you have chosen to become holder of the twelve stones of the zodiac, the dragon," the cloaked man said, "welcome to the Zodiac Rangers."

"Wait, animals... monsters... zodiac," Shouta tried to say something, but he passed out exhausted.

The cloaked man then just looks at Shouta on the ground while Smokey tries to wake him up.

"The crew is gonna love him," he said.

11 out of 12 remain


	2. Meet the current Rangers

Shouta wakes up from his sudden faint.

"You alright? you were out all night," Smokey asked.

"Ugh, I had the weirdest dream," Shouta said.

"Like what?" Smokey asked.

Shouta explained everything.

"Okay, so some guy with scales was fighting some dog man, then tried to help him but I got beat up, and you almost died, finally in the end, I became a superhero."

"You don't say," Smokey said.

"I know, right?" Shouta asked, "It was almost like I really became a superhero."

"Um, about that," Smokey said.

"What's that?" Shouta asked confused.

"You should leave the room," Smokey answered.

"Why? This is just our apartment bedroom," Shouta asked.

All in his bedroom was a king size bed, a small table, a T.V. with a game console and controllers, a dresser, a laptop. He also had a litter box, a scratching post, a cat tower, and a fluffy cat bed. All for Smokey. But then noticed the red door, a sliding door possibly. His normal door is brown, not red

"Where did that door come from?" Shouta asked as he walked up to it.

Shouta stood in the red door and it automatically slid open. Shouta and Smokey looked around from outside from room. They were placed in a hallway made of jade. They suddenly saw a young woman skipping through the hallway. She had on pink hair tied in low pigtails and was wearing a beige sweater, white collared shirt, a pink checkered tie, a miniskirt with a similar pattern, black socks, and brown shoes.

"Excuse me, can you-"

"Oh my gosh, a cat!" The pink haired girl yelled as she picked up Smokey.

After that, she gave him a big squeeze, almost crushing him.

"Gah! She's so strong!" Smokey yelled.

"You're so cute and fluffy," The pink haired girl said.

"Shouta help!" Smokey yelled, "I'm being murdered!"

"Um, can you please stop squeezing him?" Shouta asked nervously, "He doesn't like that."

"Oh sorry, I just love cats," The pink haired girl said as she put Smokey down.

"Gah! I can breathe again," Smokey said.

"I love cats too, but I'm more careful with them," Shouta said.

"I should introduce myself," The pink haired girl said, "I'm Kiki."

"I'm Shouta Mitsuru, and this is Smokey," Shouta said, "He's my little buddy."

"Smokey? That name is so sweet," Kiki said.

"Back home, the sexy lady cats find my name attractive," Smokey said.

"You do know she can't hear you, right?" Shouta asked Smokey.

"I know, I'm just saying to myself," Smokey said.

"Now you're talking to yourself?" Shouta asked, "And they I'm crazy."

"You tell people you talk to cats, of course they think you're crazy," Smokey added.

"Are you talking to your cat?" Kiki asked.

"Oh uh, sorry. I can be little-"

"Can you talk to cats?" Kiki asked.

"Yes, yes I can," Shouta answered.

"That's so cool and cute! So all humans can do that, right?" Kiki asked.

"No, just me," Shouta said, "Wait a minute, humans?"

"Of course, you're a human. And you got the dragon stone," Kiki said.

"And you are?" Shouta asked.

"I'm from the Pig World," Kiki answered, "And I hold the pig stone."

"Okay, I must ask," Shouta said.

"Yes," Kiki replied.

"Where am I exactly?" Shouta asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Kiki asked.

Shouta and Smokey shook their heads no.

"Well then, you guys are in the Jade Palace," Kiki said, "It's a ship that travels through the Animal Multiverse."

"Shouta?" Smokey asked while looking at his owner.

Shouta couldn't process this.

"Now that we met, we must meet Boss," Kiki said as she's pulling Shouta.

"Who's Boss?" Shouta asked.

"He's our leader, he knows already," Kiki answered, "He used to be the dragon ranger."

Shouta then remembered the cloaked man.

'That must've been Boss,' Shouta thought.

"Here we are, the main lobby," Kiki said.

The walls were made of jade. There was big computer screen with a large panel of buttons. In the middle of the room, a large hallow crystal ball had tinier colorful balls rolling around inside, like a few motorcycles in one of those caged ball. There were also seats with cushions and a few tables.

"So we're in some sort of spaceship?" Shouta asked.

"Mostly, we call each universe 'worlds'," Kiki answered.

"Oh, I see you're already found the new recruit, Kiki," a voice said.

"Oh hey, Venom," Kiki said, "Shouta, right behind you is Venom."

"Well nice meet to-"

Shouta was going to turn around to see what Venom looked like and shake his hand. But then saw what Venom's appearance, and he didn't take it lightly.

"A snake man!" Shouta yelled.

Venom was an anthropomorphic white cobra with green polka dots all over his back, the back of his head, arms, legs but he had no tail. He was wearing a white lab coat, green a-shirt, purple pants, and black loafers.

"It's okay, Shouta. He's harmless," Kiki said.

"Sorry, I'm not used to all of this yet," Shouta said as he tried to breathe.

Smokey is still startled by Venom's appearance.

"It's okay, I get that a lot," Venom said.

"Well then, I'm Shouta Mitsuru," Shouta introduced himself.

"Venom, hope we can get along," Venom said as he Shouta shake hands.

"So Kiki, are you two the only rangers besides me?"Shouta asked.

"One more, all that's left is Babe," Kiki answered.

"Babe huh? I bet she's cool," Shouta said.

"Babe's a guy," Kiki said, "But yeah, he's awesome."

"Sorry I'm late, what I miss?" Another voice asked.

A man came through the door. He was muscular and had dirty blond hair worn in a faux-hawk style. He also had small ox horns and hooves for feet. He was wearing a blue and gray striped t-shirt, black pants, and rectangular glasses.

"Nothing much, but the new ranger is here," Venom said.

The man with horns walked toward Shouta.

"I'm Babe, nice to meet you," the horned man said.

"You too," Shouta said.

Babe then saw Smokey by Shouta's side.

"Who's this little guy?" Babe asked.

"Smokey, he's my cat," Shouta answered.

Unlike Kiki, Babe was more careful with Smokey than she was. Smokey got comfortable in Babe's arms, as he started to pur.

"Ah, he's so gentle," Smokey said.

"I think he likes me," Babe said.

"So what are you guy's zodiac animals?" Shouta asked.

"I am the snake, my color is green" Venom said.

His animal was kinda obvious.

"I'm a pig and I'm pink, my favorite color," Kiki said.

"I hold the ox," Babe said, "I'm blue."

The cloaked man in through another door.

"Alright, is everyone here?" The cloaked man asked.

"Yes sir, Boss," everyone except Shouta responded.

"First, we to take notice of the new ranger," The cloaked man said.

"You mean Shouta, right?" Kiki asked.

"That's correct," The cloaked man said.

"Um, excuse me," Shouta said, "I never got your name."

"That's right, we haven't exactly met," The cloaked man said, "I am Boss, the commander of the Zodiac Rangers."

"So what's the plan now, now that you can no longer use the dragon stone?" Babe asked.

"Just because I can't transform doesn't mean I can't still lead you," Boss said.

"Understood," Babe said.

"Now then, we have spotted the zodiac stone of the dog," Boss said.

"Where exactly?" Venom asked.

"Somewhere at the Capitol," Boss answered as he pressed a button.

The computer screen showed a round silver ring.

"That's a world?" Shouta asked.

"Not exactly, it's a city where people from all worlds can go to," Babe answered.

"And if we find the dog stone, we'll find the dog ranger," Kiki said.

"Possibly," Boss said, "Everyone, deploy in your Cruizers."

"I don't have one," Shouta said.

"Don't worry, I help you with that," Babe said.

"Shouta," Boss said.

"Yes?" Shouta responded.

Boss handed Shouta the black bracelet he had and the dragon stone.

"Here's your Zodiac Ring and the dragon stone," Boss said.

"Thank you," Shouta replied.

"Make sure the dragon stone never falls into the wrong hands," Boss said, "Animals like Lang will do anything to get the zodiac stones."

Shouta then nodded his head.

"I understand," he said.

"Like the others, I count on you to guard it," Boss added, "Good luck."

"Yes sir," Shouta said.

The four rangers found there way to the docking bay.

"So how do I get my Cruizer thing?" Shouta asked.

"It's simple," Babe said, "Just listen carefully."

The three placed their zodiac stone in their zodiac ring.

"HEBI STONE!"

"USHI STONE!"

"BUTA STONE!"

Babe started explaining the technique of the Zodiac Ring and Stone.

"To transform summon your Zodiac Cruizer, you put three fingers on stone."

He then put his three fingers on his stone.

"MODE, GO!"

Babe, Venom, and Kiki were then went inside these giant balls of light. Then the balls of light turned into a robot animals. Babe's turned into a robot ox, Kiki's became a robot pig, and Venom's became a robot snake.

"Ok, my turn," Shouta said.

He placed his zodiac stone in his zodiac ring.

"RYU STONE!"

He then put his three fingers on his stone.

"MODE, GO!"

Another large ball of light appeared in front Shouta. As he entered the light, it turned a snake-like robot dragon. Shouta then found himself in a small cockpit with two levers to steer.

"This is amazing!" Shouta yelled in excitement.

"I know, I thought you were gonna mess up," a familiar voice said.

Out of nowhere, Smokey hopped onto Shouta's lap.

"Smokey! What are you doing here?" Shouta asked.

"I got lost," Smokey answered, "Plus I got hungry, so I was looking for you."

"We really are joined to the hip, are we?" Shouta asked.

"Think of me as your sidekick," Smokey said.

The four rangers and Smokey flew out of the Jade Palace, which looked like a green thick circular ring.

"Next stop, The Capital," Kiki said.

"And the dog stone," Babe said.

"And possibly the Dog Ranger," Venom added.

"Okay," Shouta said, "Let's go."

(Elsewhere)

Somewhere in some sort of prison, a girl is seen in a cell. She tan hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs. She also had no human ears, pointy dog ears and Shibu Inu dog tail. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around her waist, yellow tank top, yellow sneakers.

She looks out the prison window and sees the bright moon in the starry night sky.

"I will get out of here and come back home."

8 out of 12 remain


	3. The search for the dog stone PART 1

The four rangers and Smokey finally made it to the Capital. The whole city was surrounded by a clear dome. The as four walked around the city, Shouta was amazing by the many animal people.

"Wow! That guy had a lizard tongue, and that little girl had a beak and talons!" Shouta yelled in excitement.

"Slow down, will you," Kiki said.

"I'm sorry, but everything here is just so neat," Shouta said.

"It is a lot to take in," Babe said.

"Yes indeed," Venom said, "The Animal Multiverse has over a hundred worlds, with one world representing one species."

"I'm surprised us humans haven't discovered this," Shouta said, "Why haven't humans been introduced to all of this?"

"Years ago, a person from the wolf world visited your world," Babe answered.

"But your world was going through the Pioneer Era, and they didn't take seeing a wolf man lightly," Venom added.

"So they accused him of being a demon and killed him on sight. Teehee!" Kiki said with a giggle.

"How was that a good thing!?" Shouta asked angrily.

"You're gonna have to mind Kiki," Venom, "She always looks into the bright side of things, even bad things."

"I can see that," Shouta said annoyed.

"Please stop!" A woman cried.

The rangers witness wolf man harassing a cat woman.

"Please stop pulling my tail," the cat woman cried.

The wolf man kept yanking the woman's tail.

"Do you know who I am?" The wolf man asked, "I can do whatever I want, and you people can't do anything about it."

Shouta had to help the woman.

"Let's go," He said.

"Shouta wait," Babe said.

"Why? He's hurting that woman," Shouta said.

"You can't be reckless," Babe said, "I got to at least think it through."

"Alright," Shouta answered.

He then went over the wolf man.

"Excuse me, Mister Wolf?" Shouta asked.

"What was that?" The wolf man asked, "That's not my name."

"I understand, but could you please leave the woman alone?" Shouta asked.

"As a member of the Empire, I don't have to take orders from you," the wolf man said.

"The Empire?" Shouta asked.

"You have no clue about anything, do you?" The wolf man asked.

"Look, I don't care about this Empire thing, but please leave the woman alone," Shouta said.

"Perhaps you should know what happens when you oppose the Empire," the wolf man said.

The wolf man then faced Shouta, and Shouta finally recognised the wolf man, revealing to be Lang from last time.

"You're Dog Face!" Shouta yelled.

"My name is Lang," Lang said, "And I'm a wolf!"

"This is for my friend," Shouta said as he pulled out the dragon stone and placed in the zodiac ring.

"RYU STONE!"

"MODE, TRANSFORM!"

"Zodiac Unleash!" Shouta yelled as he formed his arms into a "Z" and then shot his arms forward.

He then changed into his zodiac form.

"King Spirit, Ryu Red!" Shouta yelled.

"The human," Lang said, "I let you get away once, but not this time."

Shouta ignored what Lang said, and immediately punched him in the face.

"Damn you, you're gonna pay for this!" Lang yelled, "Scalies, kill them all!"

"It's his first mission, and he's already in trouble," Venom said.

"We might as well, you guys," Kiki said.

"Right, let's go," Babe said.

The three pulled out their zodiac stones.

"HEBI STONE!"

"USHI STONE!"

"BUTA STONE!"

They then slammed their hands on their stones.

"MODE, TRANSFORM!"

"Zodiac Unleash!" They yelled as they changed into their zodiac forms.

Venom had on green skintight suit with white gloves, white boots, a gold belt, and silver "Z4" on his the right side of his chest. He also had on a green helmet with the black visor shaped like a snake head.

Babe had on blue skintight suit with white gloves, white boots, a gold belt, and silver "Z6" on his the right side of his chest. He also had on a blue helmet with the black visor shaped like a ox head.

Kiki had on pink skintight suit with a pink skirt, white gloves, white boots, a gold belt, and silver "Z8" on his the right side of her chest. She also had on a pink helmet with the black visor shaped like a pig head.

"Slithering Spirit! Hebi Green!"

"Rage Spirit! Ushi Blue!"

"Charging Spirit! Buta Pink!"

Babe held off two scalies before he put his two fingers on his stone.

"MODE, SUMMON!"

A flash of blue light magically appeared and turned into blue and silver bow but with no arrows.

He pulled the string on the bow.

"Wait, you don't have any arrows," Shouta said.

"Not a problem," Babe said.

An arrow made of blue light magically appeared as Babe fired the bow. The arrow then duplicated into five as they hit five scalies, making them explode.

"Very well," Venom said as he put his two fingers on his stone.

"MODE, SUMMON!"

A flash of green light came out and turned into a green and silver three-pointed shuriken star.

"SNAKE STAR!"

Venom threw the star like a frisbee, as the star sliced through three scalies and it flew right in Venom's hand.

"Oh, my turn!" Kiki said in excitement. She then put two fingers on her stone.

"MODE, SUMMON!"

Then two balls of pink light came out and turned two hand grenades about the size of her head.

"PIG BOMBS!"

"This will be a blast," Kiki said.

She threw her bombs at a group of seven scalies, causing an explosion bigger than Babe's.

Smokey climb on one scalie and started biting on its head. The scalie grabbed Smokey and threw him in the air.

Shouta was busy fighting Lang until he saw Smokey flying in the air.

"Smokey!" Shouta yelled as he ran off, "Smokey, I got you!"

He caught his cat from landing on the concrete pavement.

"Thanks a lot," Smokey said.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Shouta asked him, "Gya!"

All of a sudden, Lang slashed his claws in Shouta's back, causing him to revert back to his normal clothes.

"Shouta!" Kiki yelled.

"This is what happens when you oppose the Empire," Lang said as he snapped his fingers.

A giant hovercraft with giant robotic arms trapped Shouta in its hands.

"Take him to the prison!" Lang commanded, "And do not delay!"

Shouta then tried to free his arms. Once he did, he threw something.

"Smokey, catch!" Shouta yelled as the craft took off.

Smokey then caught the thing with his mouth.

"Shouta," Venom said.

"Oh dear," Kiki said.

"Boss, it's Babe," Babe said talking through his zodiac ring, "Shouta has been captured."

"I understand, well go over the rescue mission," Boss said, "But for right now, report back to the Palace."

"Yes sir," Babe said.

"Guys look," Kiki said, "It's Shouta's cat."

"What's in its mouth?" Venom asked.

Babe then picked up Smokey and took out what was in his mouth.

"It's the dragon stone," Babe said.

"He didn't want the Empire to get their hands on it," Venom said.

"Indeed," Babe said, "Come on, let's go,"

"Right," Kiki and Venom said.

(Meanwhile)

Shouta is taken to the Empire prison and placed random cell.

"Well then," Shouta said, "First day of the job and I'm already arrested."

"Did they really have to give me a cell mate?" A feminine voice said.

"Who's there?" Shouta asked.

Shouta realized that he wasn't alone. He then saw someone in the corner, it was a girl. It was the girl with tan hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs. She also had no human ears, pointy dog ears and Shibu Inu dog tail. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with the sleeves tied around her waist, yellow tank top, yellow sneakers.

She looked irritated.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," Shouta said.

"Whatever," the dog girl said, "So, had did you get sent here?"

"I attacked that stupid Dog Face guy," Shouta answered.

"You mean Lang?" The dog girl asked.

"So that's his name, I just call him Dog Face," Shouta said.

"He's a wolf," The dog girl said.

"I know," Shouta said, "I'm Shouta Mitsuru."

"Alpha," The dog girl said, "That's my name."

"Ok," Shouta said, "Not to offend you, but how did you get here?"

"Do you really want to know?" Alpha asked.

"I don't have to," Shouta answered.

"Don't worry," Alpha said, "I was sent here because the Empire wanted the leader of the dog world."

"You're the leader?" Shouta asked.

"No, my father is," Alpha answered,

"Three years ago, a small army from the Empire was to search for the zodiac stone of the dog. That's when one of the four generals wanted to enslave my world and have us search for the dog stone. During the time, my father was ill, so I posed as leader. To make them leave, I lied telling where the stone was. I said that it was in the Capital. Just to be sure, they took me as their prisoner, as they thought the stone would come to me."

"They took you just for that?" Shouta asked.

"Yes," Alpha answered.

"I'm sorry," Shouta said.

"I made a promise," Alpha said.

"To what?" Shouta asked.

"I promised that no matter what, I will return to my world," Alpha said, "And I attend to keep it."

"Probably the Zodiac will come by and help you," Shouta said.

"Why's that?" Alpha asked.

"Because I'm a member of the Zodiac," Shouta said.

"There is no zodiac for the human," Alpha said with a bored expression.

"I'm the dragon ranger!" Shouta said in anger.

"Not falling for it," Alpha said, "You have to be a dragon to become the dragon ranger."

"I'm not kidding, I really am," Shouta said.

(At the Jade Palace)

"So Shouta has been captured, correct?" Boss asked.

"Yes, but they didn't get the dragon stone," Venom answered.

"Thanks to Shouta's cat, he kept the stone safe with us," Kiki said.

"At least he was doing his job," Boss said, "Everyone prepare, we're raiding the prison."

"Just for Shouta?" Babe asked.

"Not just for him," Boss answered, "But for all the innocent people the Empire have imprisoned."

"Yes sir!"

(Empire Prison)

"If you're really part of the Zodiac, are there really twelve members?" Alpha asked.

"Not exactly, that's why we're looking for the zodiac stones," Shouta answered, "As they may even help us find the remaining rangers."

"I see, how are there now?" Alpha asked.

"Four including me," Shouta answered.

"I still don't believe that you're a ranger," Alpha said.

"What will it take to prove it to you !?" Shouta asked in frustration.

Suddenly Lang walks to their cell.

"Alright human," He said, "We will make confess everything."

(Interrogation room)

Shouta is strapped to cross like post, while Lang walks around.

"Where is the dragon stone?" Lang asked.

"I don't have it. I did, but now I don't," Shouta answered, "I think it was stolen."

"Don't lie to me, you can transform like that Boss guy," Lang said.

"I'm new to all of this, I'm clueless," Shouta said.

"I told you to stop-"

CRASH!

"What the hell!?" Lang yelled.

(Cell hallway)

A large hole was blasted open by a large laser. The laser came the three cruizers. Exiting out of them, Venom, Babe, and Kiki came in to the prison. All the inmates hide in their cells.

"Everyone remain calm, we're to free you all," Venom said.

"The Empire has no right to imprison you all," Kiki said.

"As members of the Zodiac, we are here to save you," Babe said.

The inmate cheer for their saviors. Babe and Kiki were freeing the inmates while Venom was looking lost.

"Shouta! Shouta!" Venom yelled.

Alpha realized that he looking for Shouta.

"Are you looking for Shouta?" Alpha asked.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Venom asked.

"Yes, I know where he is," Alpha answered, "I can take you there."

Venom opened Alpha's cell, as they went off for Shouta.

(Interrogation room)

"What did you do?" Lang asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing," Shouta answered.

BANG!

"Holy cats!" Shouta yelled.

Lang was distracted by the explosion until Alpha came in and kicked his in the crotch.

"Shouta," Venom said.

"Venom, Alpha," Shouta said.

"Did they hurt anywhere?" Venom asked.

"I'm fine," Shouta said, "Thank you so much."

"You're really with them, are you?" Alpha asked.

"Told you," Shouta answered.

"Let's go," Venom said.

"Right," Shouta said.

"Right," Alpha said.

(Cell hallway)

Kiki and Babe were busy guiding the inmates out.

"This way everyone!" Kiki yelled.

"Find a safe place to hide!" Babe yelled.

"Guys!" Shouta yelled.

Shouta, Venom, and Alpha finally met up with the two.

"Who's the dog?" Kiki asked.

"This is Alpha," Shouta answered, "She helped us."

"Yes," Alpha said, "Gya!"

Lang came back and held Alpha hostage with a dagger to her throat.

"Don't think we're through with you, mutt," Lang said, "The Empire still needs you for the dog stone."

"Let her go!" Shouta demanded.

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt her," Lang said, "She's just going to be our prisoner until we get the stone, even if it will take the rest of her life.

"I'm not your prisoner," Alpha said.

"What!?" Lang asked.

Alpha bit Lang's hand, making him let go of her.

"I am not your prisoner anymore!" Alpha yelled,

"I just wanted my world to be safe, even if it meant giving myself away. I was never leader in the first place, and your dumbass believed I was. I'm returning to my world, and no one is stopping me!"

After her speech, a small ball of yellow light appeared in front of her face. The light then turned into a yellow round stone.

"What's this?" Alpha asked.

"The dog stone," Babe answered.


	4. The search for the dog stone PART 2

"Yes," Alpha said, "Gya!"

Lang came back from behind and held Alpha hostage with a dagger to her throat.

"Don't think we're through with you, mutt," Lang said, "The Empire still needs you for the dog stone."

"Let her go!" Shouta demanded.

"Oh, I'm not gonna hurt her," Lang said, "She's just going to be our prisoner until we get the stone, even if it will take the rest of her life."

"I'm not your prisoner," Alpha said.

"What!?" Lang asked.

Alpha bit Lang's hand, making him let go of her.

"I am not your prisoner anymore!" Alpha yelled,

"I just wanted my world to be safe, even if it meant giving myself away. I was never leader in the first place, and your dumbass believed I was. I'm returning to my world, and no one is stopping me!"

After her speech, a small ball of yellow light appeared in front of her face. The light then turned into a yellow round stone.

"What's this?" Alpha asked.

"The dog stone," Babe answered.

"What do I do with this?" Alpha asked.

"Here, put this on your left wrist," Venom said as he gave her a zodiac ring.

"Oh, Shouta," Kiki said.

"Yeah?" Shouta asked.

"You're gonna need this," Kiki answered as she gave him the dragon stone.

"Sweet," Shouta said, "Let's do it!"

"Right!"

"Do what?" Alpha asked.

"Follow our lead," Shouta answered.

The five place their zodiac stones in their rings.

"RYU STONE!"

"INU STONE!"

"HEBI STONE!"

"USHI STONE!"

"BUTA STONE!"

They then slammed their hands on their stones.

"MODE, TRANSFORM!"

"Zodiac Unleash!" The five yelled.

They formed their arms into a "Z" and then shot their arms forward. They turned into their zodiac forms.

Alpha's outfit was yellow skintight suit, white gloves, white boots, a gold belt, and silver "Z3" on his the right side of her chest. Her tail turned into a furry skirt. She also had on a yellow helmet with the black visor shaped like a dog head.

"King Spirit! Ryu Red!"

"Howling Spirit! Inu Yellow!"

"Slithering Spirit! Hebi Green!"

"Rage Spirit! Ushi Blue!"

"Charging Spirit! Buta Pink!"

"Twelve signs! Authorized by the court of Heaven! REVOLUTION SENTAI ZODIAC RANGERS!"

"Damn you, I had enough of your insolence!" Lang yelled, "Scalies kill them, all of them!"

Lang summoned twenty scalies.

"No, I had enough of you," Alpha said, "Let's go!"

The five rangers charge at the scalies. Venom took out two fingers to summoning his weapon.

"MODE, SUMMON!"

"SNAKE STAR!"

Venom's star sliced through two more scalies.

"Hold on, how did he do that?" Alpha asked.

"Put two fingers on your stone," Babe answered.

"The zodiac stone goes deep into your soul," Kiki added, "Then it gives you a weapon to match your personality."

"Really?" Alpha asked, "Let's see."

She place her two fingers on her stone.

"MODE, SUMMON!"

A flash of yellow light come out and turned into a yellow and silver war hammer.

"DOG HAMMER!"

"A hammer?" Alpha asked herself, "I can work with that."

She then smacked four scalies, sending them flying.

"Woah, nice," Kiki said.

She then place her two fingers on her stone.

"MODE, SUMMON!"

"PIG BOMBS!"

She then blew up ten scalies. Babe then summoned his weapon.

"MODE, SUMMON!"

"OX BOW!"

He shot the arrow and it multiplied to seven. Each one hitting one scalie, making them explode.

"A personality scanner with weapons to match?" Shouta asked himself, "I'm next!"

Shouta then placed his two fingers on his stone.

"MODE, SUMMON!"

A flash of light came out and turned into a large red and silver sword.

"DRAGON SWORD!"

"Awesome!" Shouta yelled in excitement, "I love this job!"

He then swung his sword through five scalies killing them all.

"Perfect!" Shouta said.

All scalies were all either in pieces or in smithereens. All that was Lang and the rangers.

"It's time to end this," Babe said, "Guys?"

Kiki and Venom nodded their heads.

"Right!"

The three tapped on their stones three times.

"ZODIAC TAKEOUT!"

Three large beams of light shot from their stone and hit Lang.

"This is gonna hurt!" Lang yelled before exploding.

"That's that," Venom said.

All of a sudden, the five rangers hear Lang's voice.

"Not yet it isn't,"

A black crystal ball was floating in the air, then shot up into the sky. The ground then shook as the rangers saw a large shadow. They turn around to see Lang brought back to life, but to as big as a skyscraper.

"Holy cats!" Shouta yelled, "He's huge!"

"Let's go, guys," Kiki said.

"Right!" Kiki and Venom said.

Shouta and Alpha were lost at what to do.

"What are we going, exactly?" Alpha asked.

"Summoning Cruizers," Babe answered.

"Oh right, duh," Shouta said.

All rangers except Alpha placed three fingers on their stones.

"MODE, GO!"

The four rangers went inside their giant balls of light. Each one turned into robot animal.

"RYU CRUIZER!"

"HEBI CRUIZER!"

"USHI CRUIZER!"

"BUTA CRUIZER!"

"I might as well," Alpha said as she placed three fingers on her new stone.

"MODE, GO!"

A large ball of light appeared in front her. She entered into and the light turned into a robot dog.

"This is amazing," Alpha said observing the cockpit of her cruizer.

"I know, right?" Shouta asked.

Suddenly, Shouta hears Boss through his zodiac ring.

"Shouta, place four fingers on your stone," He said.

"Why?" Shouta asked.

"Just do it. You'll see," Boss answered, "I informed everyone else."

"Fine," Shouta said to he put his four fingers on his stone.

"MODE, COMBINE!"

The arms and legs on all five cruizers disappeared. Babe's cruizer became a right arm. Alpha's cruizer became a the left arm.

Venom's was the left leg, and Kiki's was the right. And for Shouta, his was the head.

"ZODIAC-OH!"

"Okay, this is cool," Shouta said, "What now?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Babe asked.

"We take him down," Kiki said, "Go!"

Kiki made the right leg kick Lang's stomach.

"You mother!" Lang yelled as he punched the giant mech.

"Literal son of a bitch!" Alpha yelled as she made the left arm uppercut Lang's jaw.

"It's time to end this fight," Babe said.

"How exactly?" Alpha asked.

"Everyone, place your stone on the long joystick in front of you," Venom said.

Shouta then noticed the long joystick in front of him. He took out his stone from his ring and placed it in the joystick, as everyone did the same.

"Now what?" Shouta asked.

"Tap the stone three times," Kiki answered.

Each ranger tapped their stone three times.

"ZODIAC CLEANSE!"

"Go!"

Large beams of light shot from the hands, knees and chest and hit Lang.

"I refuse!" Lang yelled before blowing up once again.

"Excellent work, the enemy has become our friend," Boss said.

"Go Zodiac!" Shouta yelled in excitement.

(Jade Palace)

The four rangers, Boss, and Alpha were all in the main lobby. Boss had a orange ball of light in his hands.

"What's that?" Shouta asked.

"It's Lang," Venom answered.

"That's Lang!?" Shouta asked.

"Yep!" Kiki answered.

Boss closed his eyes and the ball of light that's supposed to be Lang turned into a white kitten with orange and black spots.

"He's a kitten now!" Shouta yelled already in love.

"This is what represents the cat in the zodiac," Boss said,

"While the twelve animals got to become parts of the zodiac, the cat was forgotten and didn't join the zodiac."

"So the Empire are animals that were angry that they didn't become part of the zodiac?" Shouta asked.

"Correct," Babe answered, "While the cat and other animals forgave the zodiac god, there are others who despise the god."

"So turning them into cats helps them new people to atone?" Shouta asked.

"Indeed, this will let them live with love instead of hate," Venom answered.

Shouta, you did well," Boss said, "I'm proud."

"Thanks," Shouta replied.

"Excuse me, but I want to ask something," Alpha said, "Can you help me get back to my world, the dog world?"

"Do you wish to go now?" Shouta asked.

"I thought about it," Alpha answered, "I want to go home, and I don't want other worlds to suffer what I did."

"Welcome aboard, Alpha," Boss said.

"Yay! Another girl on the team," Kiki said as she gave Alpha a big hug.

Alpha didn't know what to do. But then she saw Shouta smiling at her, so she smiled back.

7 out of 12 remain


End file.
